


A Stray

by HimeBee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid AU, Only human/animal hybrids!, Servants don't exist, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You took it upon yourself to look after Cu Chulainn, a human/dog hybrid you happened to stumble upon one day as you were heading home from work.You'd always wanted a pet...





	1. Finding the Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way home from work, you come across an injured dog. You decide to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I really had the urge to write this fic after seeing a comic about Emi-nyan and Cu-wan! It was so cute, I just had to :3
> 
> ☆ Anyway, this is gonna be multiple chapters, but y'all already know that. It's gonna be a slow burn kinda fic, so bear with me!
> 
> ★ [Link to the comic of my inspiration!] https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=73847901

The pristine, white curtains veiling the window panes did very little to prevent sunlight from invading your bedroom, and your dreamless slumber. With an unintelligible murmur, you rolled over until your face was buried in your pillow.

Warm rays of light kissed your exposed shoulder blades as if the sun itself was hugging you, coercing you to face the day. The chirping of various insects and the melodic humming of birds agreed with the sun as well, leaving you no choice but to get out of bed.

Besides, you did have to work today. With a loud yawn and _a lot_ of crackling bones, you sat up in bed to stretch. For a moment, you were debating on calling in sick so you could sleep for the rest of the day. But of course, that wasn’t an option based on how many times you had called in just this month. Your manager would not be happy, should you miss even another minute of work.

And so you went about your usual routine that morning as you prepared yourself for work, trying your best to not appear as tired as you felt. You grabbed your keys, wallet and phone on your way out, locking the door behind you. Considering the cafe where you worked at was only a mere block away, you walked to work every day.

 

On your way there, you would pass by your neighbor, Ms. Carol, a nice old lady who lived alone with a few cats. She was a very sweet lady, and she often brought you pastries when you came home from work. However today, Ms. Carol was moving a few boxes around in her yard as well as a few small fences.

“Good morning, Ms. Carol! Do you need help moving those?” Said lady turned around as she heard your voice and smiled, motioning you to come over.

“Good morning, dearie. I would appreciate some help, yes.” The boxes were quite big… You were curious as to what they were for; not to mention the wire fences.

“Ah, the boxes. They’re for holding the puppies I plan to adopt out today.” Ms. Carol always knew what you were thinking, all you could do was smile at her intuitiveness.

“Puppies? I’ve always wanted to have a pet… But I’m always away from home, I’d never be able to take care of it or even spend time with it.” A cat was one thing, considering how independent they were. Even still, animals required companionship.

You really didn't trust yourself to be able to be there for your animal, providing them with all the love and affection they required. Instead, you settled on having a small aquarium. You couldn’t walk or pet your fish, so to speak, but they were quite beautiful as they swam around without a care in the world.

 

“That’s quite alright, dear. I’m sure there are others in our neighborhood who would love to have one.” As you put down the last cardboard box, you stood up to full height and popped your back with a satisfied grunt.

“If that’s all of them, I’ll be going now. It was nice to see you, Ms. Carol. Let me know how the adoption goes!” You waved to the older woman as you took off down the road, wanting to get to work a bit earlier today.

Helping Ms. Carol had taken about ten minutes, but it wasn’t enough to make you late. As you entered the cafe, you signed your name in the check-in book and headed for the backroom to get your apron. A few of your coworkers were sitting at a table in the back of the cafe, waiting to open the doors for paying customers. You smiled at them as you walked by, peeking into the backroom to find the light switch.

It was always dark back there, but you got used to it after a while. Once you had your apron on, the cafe was open for business.

 

“Hey, [Your Name], did you know that the manager is thinking about hiring?” One of your coworkers sitting at the table asked, roping you in with the gossip.

“You’re kidding, right? This cafe isn’t that big, I don’t really think we need more workers... What if it becomes too crowded?” Everyone just shrugged, clearly ignorant to your manager’s actual intentions. It was mere gossip, after all.

“I heard that she was planning on _firing_ someone.” Melissa, one of the baristas, whispered to everyone; rightfully ensuing panic until your manager cut in. Her voice boomed throughout the small space.

“Alright everyone, enough chit chat. Let’s get to work!”

 

* * *

 

“See you tomorrow, [Your Last Name]. And good work today.” Your manager, Ann, bid you farewell as you closed up for the night, considering it was your turn today.

You never really liked closing, but it was a part of the job and you couldn’t exactly say no. On your way home, you felt your ears and nose start to get cold; cold enough to make you rub your hands together furiously.

It was still fall, so you hadn't yet felt the need to wear a scarf or an extra layer of some sort. After tonight, you would probably have to reconsider, or at least watch the news for the weather before you left for apartment...

 

_Whimper._

 

You stopped in your tracks instantly, looking behind and all around you frantically as you searched for the source of that noise. It had sent chills up your spine, and it freaked you out even more when you heard the sound again accompanied with the rustling of leaves. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted movement in a few shrubs beside a playground swing set.

You approached the bushes with extreme caution; extreme caution consisting of picking up a long stick and poking it into the bush. You heard the same whimpering again, but it was more high-pitched this time.

Immediately tossing the stick, you knelt down and moved a few twigs around in the bush, pushing passed the leaves. You were shocked to find a wounded dog, huddled in the bush and whining as blood poured from a wound in its front paw.

“You poor thing! What happened to you?” The dog whimpered again, panting as you moved to pick it up. It was quite heavy, but you could manage. 

“You’re bleeding quite a lot… Here, let’s clean it and use this as a makeshift bandage.” The dog sniffed your hands as you attempted to clean the wound with a spare water bottle you bought from work.

 

You tore off a piece of your shirt and wrapped it around its paw, tying it off in a small bow. Upon further inspection, you noted that it was a boy. For a stray, he appeared to be quite docile and calm about this whole situation.

It was as if he knew you were only there to help. He continued smelling you as you rubbed his paws affectionately, scratching behind his ears when he stopped sniffing. You took that as a sign that he was comfortable with you now.

"Come on, let's get you inside and off the ground. It's getting colder outside." The dog was able to stand after you tended to his paw and that brought a smile to your lips.

As you both walked down the sidewalk, the street lights illuminated the odd color of his fur. It was an unusual shade of dark blue and his paws were white, just like the insides of his ears. What a strange coat of fur for a dog…

Nevertheless, you reached down to pet his head to reassure him of your innocent intentions. The stray nuzzled against your hand almost instantly, clearly enjoying the affection and attention you were giving him. 

 

Once your reached the door to your apartment, you fumbled with your keys for a bit before finding your room key.  You unlocked the door and shut it behind you and the stray, making sure to leave your keys on the table beside the front door.

"Well here we are. I hope you enjoy small apartments because that's all I can really offer you right now." The dog wolfed happily, causing you to giggle a bit. 

"Let's see… Do you have an owner, maybe?" Of course he wouldn't answer you, but you couldn't stop yourself from talking to the dog like a human.

You knelt down beside him, checking for a collar or a name tag; anything that could identify his owner, yet you found nothing but more and more fur. As you searched for identification, you caught a whiff of his odor and crinkled your nose. He did not smell pleasant. Then you smelled yourself and also sighed.

You both smelled bad.

 

“I guess we could both use a bath, huh? Come on, let’s go get clean.” He followed after you as you walked further into your home, seeking out the bathroom. You were surprised he didn’t run away at the mention of the word “bath”.

Perhaps he was one of those dogs that enjoyed baths? Regardless, he stunk and you didn’t exactly want him in your bed smelling like a sack of rotten onions. Once inside the bathroom, you stripped down and tossed your clothes in a dirty clothes hamper, waiting for the tub to fill a little bit.

“Okay, let’s get clean!” You yelped in surprise as the stray jumped into the tub without hesitation, splashing bubbles and water everywhere.

You filled the tub up slightly with water, using more soap than anything. You were waist deep in the water, using a hard brush to scrub him whilst you sat behind him.

The stray tapped his foot repeatedly against the bottom of the tub as you scrubbed him, lathering his thick coat with sweet smelling soap. He appeared to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

 

After a few rinses, you figured it was time to get out. His fur was a nice shiny shade of blue now, and it made you smile. You emptied the dirty bath water before filling it again with clean water you could use to bathe with.

As you washed the day’s dirt off of your skin, the dog sat outside the tub and stared at you, tail wagging. You grinned as you leaned against the side of the tub, forearms in front of your breasts.

“I already gave you a bath, this bath is for me. Or do you want to join this one as well?” His tail wagged more fervently and it made you laugh until your ribs were a bit sore.

“I have never seen a dog with an affinity for water or baths before. You’re a strange dog, but I like strange.” You motioned for him to get in the tub, and of course he made a big splash. Soap and water spilled out of the tub, but you smiled nonetheless.

He nuzzled against your neck and you hugged him to your body, enjoying the feel of his wet fur against your chest. He was really warm. Without much thought, you kissed the side of his nose and closed your eyes, sinking further down into the tub until you were both submerged in bubbles. What a long day it had been.

 

* * *

 

Dressed in nothing but a thin tank top and a pair of panties, you plopped down on your bed and stared at the ceiling for some unknown amount of time just thinking. You were debating on what you should do with the stray you found.

Should you put him up for adoption or just keep him? He seemed like a good boy, but you weren’t quite sure if you could be there for him when he needed you at all times of the day.

After all, you still had to work. You thought about it long and hard before the stray in question came barreling into your room, barking at you from his spot at the side of your bed. He licked your hand to garner your attention. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the bandage around his paw, nice and clean. You had redressed it after your bath.

“What is it? You hungry or tired? Because _I’m_ tired and I don’t feel like cooking anything… We can eat in the morning, unless you really can’t go without something to eat?’ He answered your question by jumping up onto your bed and nuzzling against your side, huffing contentedly as he got comfortable.

 

You smiled as you brushed his ears back, snuggling back against him and enjoying the warmth emitting from his clean fur. He smelled so good, you nearly buried your face into his coat.

Instead, you settled for practically spooning the big dog, draping your arm over his stomach while you kept one above your head. It was a new position, but you were pretty comfortable.

You snuggled closer to the big dog until you finally passed out, completely spent after a day such as this one. However, you wouldn't be able to sleep for long...

 

* * *

 

Your bed was warm, _very_ warm. Despite the fact that it was getting quite cold and you were wearing very little clothing, it was a bit surprising how comfortably cozy you felt. Your eyes opened slowly, only to be greeted by darkness. You had woken up in the middle of the night. With a small sigh, you rolled over on your side to get more comfortable.

Well, you would've rolled over if your body could move in the first place. There was something warm and heavy resting on your waist, and so you did what any normal human being would do: you panicked and screamed at the top of your lungs.

The weight on your waist disappeared immediately as you screamed into the darkness of your room, nearly falling out of your bed as you flailed about. Before you hit your bedroom floor, a hand reached out and grabbed your own. You didn't fall after all.

"Geez, Master... Isn't it considered indecent to be yelling at this hour?" A man's voice you had never heard in your entire life inquired, causing you to freak out even more.

 

"W-who are you? How did you get in my h-house?" You couldn't see his face clearly considering it was so dark, but it wasn't difficult to hear the smile in his words.

"Forgive my horrible manners, Master, but I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier. Dogs can't speak, after all. My name is Cu Chulainn. A pleasure." Your brain was scattered after being woken up not too long ago, and it was difficult to think right now.

You fumbled around in the dark until you found the lamp beside your bed. With shaky hands, you still managed to click it on. Your eyes widened as they made contact with a sharper pair of ruby red eyes.

Those eyes belonged to a tall man who was _naked_ _and sitting_ on your bed like it was nothing! He noticed your staring and touched his face confusedly.

"Is there something on my face, Master?"

 

"N-no, there isn't. And s-stop calling me 'Master'! I'm not your master and I don't know who you are!" He tilted his head to the side like a baffled puppy. Only then did you notice the dog-like ears atop his head.

"Of course you know who I am, I just introduced myself. If you're so tired that you can't remember anything, you should go back to sleep, Master." No... You were fully awake now, shock and disbelief surging you with adrenaline.

You were starting to put the pieces together... 

 

"You... I saved you yesterday, d-didn't I? From those bushes.." His eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, lifting up his right hand to present a bandage wrapped around it.

"That's why I called you my Master, Master! Which reminds me," Cu moved forward in bed until he was directly in front of your face, mere inches apart, and supporting his weight with his arms.

"I still need to repay you for saving me, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone enjoys this because I do plan on writing more, even if no one reads it XD It's kinda self-indulgent, so don't mind me!
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun 
> 
> My Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> 


	2. Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discuss living arrangements and the likes with your new dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I am so sorry it's taken me _this_ long to post this... It has been sitting in my fic graveyard for a while T^T And my motivation went slack after signing up for my astronomy class online <<
> 
> ★ But don't worry! I'm gonna try to update a bit more frequently, but no promises! I still am very much a busy girl ;u;

“W-wait, repay me? No no, that won’t be necessary!” You unconsciously began backing up, nearly falling off of your bed again until Cu caged you in with his arms; pushing you onto your back before climbing on top of you.

_He was still naked throughout this entire fiasco._

“Nonsense, Master, it really isn’t a problem! You saved me and gave me a place to stay, so it’s only natural that I show how grateful I am.” Unable to move, you lie there as Cu sniffed you for what seemed like an eternity, feeling extremely self-conscious when he stopped abruptly.

You were going to ask him why exactly he was smelling you before your entire body froze as he licked you. His tongue was warm, trailing from the bottom of your chin up to your cheek and leaving behind a long line of saliva.

“Why are you licking me?!” Cu hummed appreciatively at the taste of your skin as if you were some kind of sweet treat, even licking his lips. Without answering you, he licked your cheek _again._

“Why do you think I’m licking you? I’m showing my appreciation, Master!” You struggled underneath Cu, signifying you wanted him to get off.

Cu obliged and crawled off of you, coming to rest on all fours at the foot of your bed. He stared at you with an expectant gaze, waiting for you to explain yourself.

 

“Look, Cu, just give me a few minutes to process all of this alright? It’s not every day that I bring home a fully grown naked man who is also a dog.” You still weren’t exactly sure what you should do with him… Considering the situation had gotten exponentially more complicated, now that he was a human and also a dog.

You could ask him about his origins later. For now, you had to figure out what you should do about going to work tomorrow. Staying home was an option, but you didn’t really want your boss or any of your coworkers calling to ask what was wrong.

Cu tilted his head from side to side, trying to figure out what was bothering you so much. Perhaps showing his gratitude had been a bit much for you...

“So um, what’s your name, Master?” Surprise must’ve shown on your face because Cu grinned, showing off a very pointy fang. You were a little surprised that he would even bother asking your name.

“It’s [Your Name]. I guess it’s only natural for me to introduce myself... After you’ve told me your name.” 

“What’s the plan for tomorrow, Master? I really wanna go outside and run around!” God, you were really hoping he didn’t plan on running around as a butt-ass-naked human being...

 

“We should get you some clothes first... I don’t exactly want you streaking and flashing people, alright. You can come with me to the store _in dog form_ and pick out what you want. Although... We’ll have to go to a store that allows animals inside.” There were a few stores around your neighborhood that allowed animals inside, yet you weren’t quite sure how people would react to a blue dog.

“Why can’t we go now? I really wanna go outside, Master.” Cu pouted, resting on his forearms and pushing his ass in the air like an actual dog. You could literally see his tail wagging…

“Because it’s damn near three in the morning, and no store is open at this hour, Cu. Tomorrow is the only day I’m gonna take off of work, just so we can get you some clothes and other things you might need.” Eventually, you would have to make a list of necessities for a grown man and also a dog… You still weren’t sure if you should buy dog food or human food. Maybe both, just to be safe.

“I see... Hey, can we get something to eat now? I’m really hungry.” God, he was literally so needy… Like an _actual_ puppy.

“If I get you something to eat, will you let me sleep please?” He nodded quickly, grinning like a madman... Or mad dog.

“Good. Alright get up, let’s go to the kitchen.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m assuming you like meat?” Your hands reached for a package of thinly sliced pieces of ham in your refrigerator, holding it up to judge the quantity. There didn’t appear to be much left… Cu sighed.

“Is that all you have?” The disappointment was obvious in his voice, but it still made your blood boil. Who was he to judge?!

“Well _excuse me,_ I’ve lived alone for a while and I don’t exactly have the kind of income to support two people!” Cu took the package of ham from you even after complaining it wasn’t enough. Well, food was food.

Speaking of food, you hadn’t had anything to eat either… You searched your cupboards and cabinets until you came across your favorite cereal. There was a little bit of milk left, but it would suffice until you could go shopping for groceries and clothes tomorrow.

“If you need money, I could get a job if you wanted.” Wait, did you hear him wrong?

“I’m sorry, did you just say you would get a job?” You laughed incredulously, not exactly believing your ears. Cu tilted his head, a long piece of ham hanging out of his mouth before he swallowed the rest.

“Is one job not enough? I could work multiple jobs, not a problem!” You shook your head furiously, crossing your arms over your chest to form an “X”.

 

“N-no, that’s not what I’m saying! I mean, you don’t have to get a job.. And besides, there aren’t many places hiring that are close by one another.”

“If I’m gonna be staying with you, it’s only right I help out with stuff around here. Considering you won’t let me pay you back, I’ve decided to do this on my own!” He was much more stubborn than you thought he would be, but you couldn't exactly say no to such an offer.

“Alright then... But did you not hear me when I said the stores aren’t close by? How do you plan to commute back and forth without a car?” Cu puffed out his chest proudly as he put his hands on his bare hips. _God, you had forgotten he was naked._

“Not to brag or anything, but I’m pretty fast, Master. Don’t worry about it. I’ll start looking for jobs when I get some clothes, yeah?”

“Right..” You eyed him closely as you munched on your cereal, not quite focused on the taste but more on filling your stomach.

“Okay, let's get this straight: when we go shopping tomorrow, you’re only allowed to change into your human until we get you some clothes, alright? And about your ears and tail.. Can you like, put them up or something?” Cu touched his fluffy ears, just to make sure they were still up there for some odd reasoning.

 

“I can make them go away, if that’s what you mean. But it requires a lot of energy, and I’m too weak right now to do that…” You pondered your available options for a few minutes until you got an idea that could work!

“Alright! If anyone asks, just tell them you’re cosplaying.” He did a mock salute, still grinning.

“Whatever you say, Master.”

“A-and stop calling me that! Call me [Your Name] please..”

_You could already tell you were going to have a headache in the morning…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed these first chapters because the next one is when the story kicks off .3.
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun 
> 
> My Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan


End file.
